Cas Kills a Demon
by Purple Penguin 14
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas go hunting for Azazel after confronting Crowley while hunting vampires. They decide to help him in order to gain revenge for their mother's death. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**(I will try to put a chapter on once a week. Don't hold me to this. This is my first story on fan fiction so don't expect a phenomenal story. Just try to help me become a better writer. Purple Penguin 14 :D)**_

_**Cas Kills a Demon**_

_Written by:_

_Purple Penguin 14_

_Chapter One_

Dean had no idea what trouble he was getting himself into. Had he known that this would happen he never would have tried to kill that cursed demon. But he didn't know so it looks like Cas will have to save the Winchesters. But I am way ahead of myself, so how about we go to say, two days earlier. I think that this is exactly where the trouble starts.

_Two Days earlier_

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam Yelled as the vampire moved in to kill Dean. Dean ducked and turned around. Standing there before him was a huge, as in tall and muscular, vampire, mouth wide, fangs coated in dark, red blood. Dean wondered briefly whose blood that was. Then Dean took his knife and decapitated the vampire. The head made a dull thud as it hit the ground. Deep dark blood started spurting irregularly from the wound.

"Thanks Sam. That's the last of them. Wait, where is Cas?

"Right behind you," Cas said, holding up a bloody knife, seemingly appearing behind them. Right next to him was a decapitated vampire. "Now, let's go find that crystal they were hiding." When they got there, who should be standing there?

"Hello Sam. Dean. And of course you Cas." Said everyone's favorite demon, (Or at least a lot of people's), Crowley. "Why don't you have a seat." They noticed the three chairs in the back of the room. The room had a low ceiling that dripped water down consistently. There was some sort of mold on the walls in the corners and cobwebs in the corner. Everything was a muted grey. They knew this was a trap but before they could fight back, three of Crowley's men appeared behind them. It didn't seem likely that Cas, Sam, and Dean would be able to win this fight. They went to the chairs and sat down. As expected, wrist and ankle clamps shot out to restrain them.

"You are probably wondering why I have led you to me. Well, the answer to that is simple. The demon Azazel, the one that killed your mother. Well, you see he took something from me. Something I want back. I want you to hunt him down for me and kill him. Do I make myself clear?" Crowley said to them.

"And why can't you do this yourself? Are you too scared-" Sam started to ask

"Shut up Sam!" Dean growled at Sam. It was this type of behavior that could make Crowley mad and cause him to possibly kill one, or both, of them.

"Actually, I can't because I can't get close enough to him to kill him," Crowley said, "He stole one of my bones and is keeping me slave under him. Once he is dead, I can steal it back. Also, some of my men will be accompanying you to make sure you don't steal my bone. You have to locate him though. Don't deny this offer or I _will_ be mad. Even you wouldn't want a mad demon hounding for your blood, do you? I didn't think so. Good luck." Crowley, and his men, disappeared. The three of them sensed that once they located Azazel that Crowley and his men would reappear.

"Well look at the mess we are in now! We are trapped in these chairs and deep underground!" Dean shouted, his voice rising in volume, both bewildered and furious at the same time, a scowl on his face.

"I wouldn't say trapped" Cas said, standing up.

"What-? How-?" Sam began, at a loss for words.

"Never underestimate an angel" Cas said. Then he promptly smashed Sam's, then Dean's chair.

"Now," Sam said, rubbing his wrists, "Let's get back to the hotel.

END CHAPTER ONE

Please please please please review. I want to know if you think I should change something in here. Also, I want your opinion on what to do next. Thanks. Purple Penguin 14, Over and Out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I did go back and revise chapter one. You were right Mysterious Shadow about there being not enough detail. Also, I will try to make Cas be in better character. He definitely was not in character at all. Thanks for the great reviews.

Chapter Two

When Sam, Dean, and Cas left the abandoned warehouse, they found that Dean's prized Impala was missing. Where it was parked, there was instead a note. It read,

Dear Sam, Dean, and Castiel,

_Hello again. I took your car as a sort of insurance. But don't worry; your motel is only fifty miles away! You will have to walk everywhere now. And also, no weapons. Good luck!_

_ Crowley_

"****!" Dean shouted, "My car! My beloved car! I am going to kill that son of a *****!" Dean was on the verge of tears.

"Dean!" Sam said, trying to get through to him, "Dean! It's going to be al-"

"If he hurts my car in any way, I am going to make him curse the day he was ever born! Then I am going to bring him to life again and kill him again!" Dean was hysteric. That car was the most important thing in Dean's life.

"I'll just transport us back to the motel" Cas said. But when he tried, he just couldn't do it.

"Uhh, Cas? Why aren't we in our motel room yet?" Sam was growing impatient.

"I don't know" Cas replied, looking quite confused. His powers had worked only minutes before. Why didn't they work now?

"Going so soon? You haven't even greeted me yet. Don't be rude" Lucifer said, appearing behind them. They heard a bark. There were multiple hellhounds.

Dean made to charge at Lucifer but Sam tackled him and just in time too. They heard a growl and a thump right behind them. Sam lunged out with a knife and stabbed the hound viciously multiple times. They heard a faint whine and saw some blood splatter. Then they heard a dull thump. It was dead all right.

"What do you want Lucifer?" Dean shouted. He was really fed up now, and felt like tearing out all of the demon's hearts and burning them in a great big fire. Then throwing Lucifer on top and torturing him endlessly, but not killing him.

"Why I want you dead, of course, but sadly, this vessel is weak and is dying fast, so I decided that I would only stop in and steal Castiel's powers. Good luck getting back to town though." And with that, the devil vanished. But the hellhounds didn't, so Dean took a shotgun and started blowing off the hound's heads. They didn't last long with the state of mind that Dean was in.

"Eat led, dogs!" Dean was yelling. When he had to reload, he took out a knife and started stabbing left and right. Sam and Cas knew not to get involved. Dean could very well accidentally hurt either of them. When they were all dead, it took Sam and Cas another five minutes to calm Dean down. It seemed as though Dean was possessed by a demon, but only partly possessed. After that they called Bobby, who was in the area. The only reason he didn't come with them was that he was off on a hunt when Sam, Dean, and Cas left.

"What do you guys need?" Bobby asked irately, "You have an angel with you for heaven's sake and are only hunting vampires. What in the world could you possibly need?"

"Bobby, calm down. We got in a tough jam and the Impala was taken from us by Crowley," Sam was saying, "Then Lucifer showed up and took Cas's powers so now we have no way of getting back to town. Can you give us a ride?"

"Fine. But you owe me one. I'll be by to pick you guys up in a little bit. Don't die" Bobby said, then hung up.

They spent a lonely hour standing around the empty lot. They barely said a thing. They were all shocked by the day's events. What started out as a simple hunt ended with a meeting with Lucifer. When Bobby finally arrived, they all got in his vehicle and had a lonely ride back to their desolate motel room.

End Chapter Two

Please review. To those of you that are reviewing, thanks a ton. Purple Penguin 14, Over and Out.


End file.
